This invention relates to providing multipurpose large bore medical suction systems. More particularly this invention relates to medical instruments comprising suction devices that are used to remove material from body cavities during medical procedures, such as, for example, during cardiopulmonary resuscitation or trauma stabilization.
Many medical procedures require the evacuation and collection of bodily tissues and fluids. For example, during cardiac arrest a patient's stomach contents may be regurgitated and fill the hypopharyngeal, oropharyngeal, nasopharyngeal, and oral cavities. Before effective resuscitation can be accomplished, the patient's throat must be cleared of foreign matter to allow establishment of an open airway. Often this clearing of the throat includes removal of vomitus comprising large pieces of poorly chewed and undigested food. Commonly, the clinician will remove material having a size of ½ inch in diameter or larger.
Once the patient's throat is cleared, an artificial airway can be established by the clinician via endotracheal placement of an endotracheal tube (ETT). After insertion of the ETT, it is usually necessary to periodically suction the interior of the ETT to clear any lung secretions or aspirated material that might obstruct the desired gas exchange through the ETT. Currently, it is necessary to use a small-bore suction-catheter that can be inserted and slid down the ETT to accomplish this procedure.
Presently, no single medical device exists that quickly converts from large volume/size material removal, during procedures such as cardiopulmonary resuscitation or trauma stabilization, to small-bore catheter-type suctioning, during procedures such as the maintenance of an ETT. Such a versatile and quickly convertible system would, during many emergencies, reduced the time required to transition between patient suctioning procedures, thus increasing the likelihood of a successful medical outcome.